


DETRÁS DE LA MALDAD

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: El Lord Malvado no siempre fue malo, hay un motivo muy fuerte por el que tuvo que asumir dicho rol y no descansara hasta cumplir su objetivo.





	DETRÁS DE LA MALDAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



Caminaba por los pasillos de su nave con su capa ondeando detrás de él, todos los presentes hacían una reverencia cuando el pasaba, aunque si no la hubieran hecho el no lo habría notado en ese momento, pues su mente estaba con un solo pensamiento, los demás creerían que lo ponía furioso el hecho de que Ícaro fuera una amenaza para su impero, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo que de verdad le preocupaba, porque si, el Gran Lord Malvado tenia preocupaciones las cuales se encontraban detrás de las puertas de la habitación especial a la que había llegado, dentro de esas cuatro paredes el mayor de los males residida, y por ende su perdición, las arañas que hacían vigilancia al verlo lo reverenciaron y le permitieron el paso, pero antes de ingresar el les hablo.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Su voz autoritaria asusto a los guardias pero de igual forma contestaron.

-No ha habido cambios mi Lord, ha estado quieta.- El Lord solo asintió y los guardias abrieron las puertas para su amo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero cuando el entro y las puertas se cerraron detrás de el, las luces comenzaron a encenderse, parecía una habitación común destinada para alguien, había muebles como un librero y un tocador en una esquina de la habitación, un sofá y una mesa del otro lado junto a la gran alfombra que estaba en medio del cuarto, de todo lo que había ahí el mantenía su vista en la cama de sabanas rojas que estaba en medio pegada a la pared donde una troll de piel rosada se encontraba sentada con las manos hacia arriba pues estas estaban atadas gracias a unas esposas que había en la pared, la troll en cuestión tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba una canción.

-Tardaste mas en venir esta vez querido- Ella no abrió los ojos en ningún momento pero sabia quien estaba ahí con ella.

-He tenido asuntos que resolver- La troll abrió los ojos para mirarlo, el Lord del espacio solo pudo contemplar la vestimenta de color blanco que usaba, ella extendió sus piernas y aprecio con más detalle la falda larga con aberturas en ambos lados, alzo la mirada y observo el top que usaba el cual tenía un nudo enfrente y dejaba al descubierto su vientre, al final la miro a los ojos.

-¿Cosas más importantes que visitarme?- La troll ladeo la cabeza -¿Ya se te olvido lo que te paso la última vez que hiciste lo mismo?- Ella relamió los labios sin dejar de verlo.

-Claro que no, gracias a ti ahora uso este parche- El Lord mantenía su postura y su seriedad.

-Si me lo preguntas te beneficia en tu papel de Lord Malvado, pero para asuntos mas íntimos te hace ver más sexy.- Ella le guiño un ojo mientras se sentaba mejor.

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, pero como sigues recordándome historias que quiero olvidar mejor me voy.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-No puedes olvidarlo porque lo vez a diario en un espejo- La troll soltó una carcajada, pero al ver que el amo del universo no se detenía dejo de hacerlo y con una voz suave lo llamo. –Ramón- Al escuchar ese nombre paró en seco, hacía tiempo que no lo llamaban de ese modo. –Ramón, no te vayas, no quiero estar sola.- El se dio la vuelta y camino hacia ella subió una rodilla en la cama y tomo su cara con una de sus manos, apretando sus mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra manipularme… Poppy- La soltó y solo se le quedo mirando, ella bajo la mirada mientras trataba de contener su risa, al final regreso a verlo y le sonrió.

-Pero es verdad querido, me aburro de estar sola- Uso una de sus piernas y la extendió para llegar al rostro de él y con su pie acaricio una de sus mejillas. -¿Por qué mejor no me das un poco de diversión?- Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras retiraba su pie de su cara y se cruzaba de piernas.

-No gracias, termino muy mal después de jugar contigo- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes, en la posición en la que estoy ahora no podría hacer mucho, ya sabes respecto a lastimarte o algo pero sí que puedo hacer otras cosas.- El dejo escapar un bufido antes de subirse a la cama y arrodillarse en ella a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de la troll.

-Podrías estar atada también de las piernas y aun así encontrarías la forma para hacerlo, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya?- Alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta pero en cambio ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera aprisionándolo.

-Prometo portarme bien esta vez, solo quiero tenerte- La troll rosada se mordió el labio inferior- Ramón sabía que había perdido en cuanto entro a la habitación, así que le daría a su pequeña traviesa lo que quería, al notar que el amo del universo estaba cediendo a sus pedidos Poppy cerró los ojos para esperar el contacto de sus labios, como le encantaba aquel sabor y esa sensación, ella abrió mas la boca para restregar su lengua con la de el y antes de separarse mordió el labio inferior de el. –Perdón, no lo pude resistir.- Ella sonreía de forma divertida, el en cambio se mantenía serio, la tomo de su barbilla y con su pulgar acaricio sus labios para después volverla a besar, una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la troll y con la otra sostenía su cabeza, al separarse el se quedo admirando la escena, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos y su respiración agitada, los ojos rojos que había visto al ingresar a la habitación poco a poco regresaban a ser el rosa que algunas vez fueron.

-Sin trucos ¿entendido?- Poppy al instante asintió, sabiendo que la dejaría libre de esas esposas por un momento, la verdad solo quería librarse de esa molestia para poder abrazarlo mejor, en cuanto la libero ella acaricio sus muñecas un momento y observaba como él se quitaba sus guantes, después sin ningún aviso se lanzo en contra de su amante, lo dejo acostado en la cama y ella encima de el a horcajadas, sus manos estaban en la cama dándole apoyo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahora si podre divertirme contigo.- Ella se sentó encima del troll y lo jalo de su capa para volverlo a besar, el se acomodo mientras el beso avanzaba, ella ahora tenía las rodillas dobladas, el la tomo de la cintura y con su mano libre acariciaba una de sus piernas por la abertura de la falda, dicha caricia consistía en un ligero toqueteo que hacia un recorrido desde su muslo hasta llegar a su cadera, el beso continuaba con más intensidad mientras la troll acariciaba su cabellera, el la recostó dejándola debajo de su cuerpo, el se alejo del beso y la miro de nuevo, su pecho subía y bajaba y su respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Cansada tan rápido?- El alzo una ceja, ella en cambio sonrió y le quito la capa para después tirarla, lo tomo de los hombros y se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

-Aun no lo estoy pero ¿Te importaría darme un motivo para estarlo?- Al separarse se recostó en la cama y sus brazos los alzo por arriba de su cabeza.

-Después no te quejes ya que tu lo pediste- Ramón se alejo de ella un poco, la tomo de los tobillos y separo sus piernas para después acomodarse entre ellas, por ultimo de un solo tirón deshizo el nudo del top dejando al descubierto el pecho de su amante, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella para después usar su lengua e iniciar un recorrido desde su ombligo hasta entre medio de sus montes, al llegar a esa zona se llevo uno a la boca el cual besaba y lambia para finalizar mordiendo su pezón, en respuesta por tal trato la troll solo arqueaba su espalda.

-Ah ah ah, mi Lord así, siga no pare- Tanto los gemidos como las palabras dichas por ella causaron que su hombría despertara, la troll al sentir aquel bulto comenzó a restregarse contra el y usaba sus pies para bajar los pantalones del troll.

-Eres impaciente bella manipuladora- Ella ladeo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, el se quito su camisa y volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, era increíble la sensación de sentir sus senos contra su pecho desnudo, empezó a besar su cuello y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, ella llevo una de sus manos a su cabello violeta donde sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo y la otra mano fue bajando por su espalda hasta colarla por debajo de sus pantalones y estrujar una de sus nalgas, ante ese acto al Lord malvado se le escapo un gruñido.

-Vamos, dame lo que quiero, ya me tienes más que mojada- Poppy le susurro al oído y después paso a morder su cuello y esconder ahí su cara para después acurrucarse más en aquella zona.

Ramón la volvió a acostar en la cama y le quito la falda dejándola solo en ropa interior, con dos de sus dedos acaricio la entrada de la troll por encima de la tela ganado más gemidos por parte de ella y comprobando que efectivamente sus bragas estaban mojadas, poso sus manos en las caderas de ella y lentamente fue quitando la ultima prenda hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced, ella abrió mas las piernas para darle completo permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, el se apoyo en las rodillas de ella y acerco su cara a su entrada donde lo primero que hizo fue olfatearla cosa que causo un escalofrió en la troll, después utilizo su lengua y comenzó a lamber por afuera de su intimidad, después con ayuda de sus pulgares separo los pliegues de ella e introdujo su lengua hasta donde pudo, saboreaba la sustancia que de ella emanaba y que con cada lambida aumentaba mas.

-Sigues siendo deliciosa- Poppy estaba sonrojada amas no poder y le era difícil respirar. –Pero aun no termino contigo.- Al decir eso la troll se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a recostarse, al instante sintió como dos dedos entraban dentro de su ser y se movían agiles, primero en círculos y después hacia atrás y adelante pero cuando el encontró su clítoris exploto en placer, un tercer dedo se había unido al juego y ella estaba más que complacida con el trato que recibía.

-Ah no pares querido, si eso haces con tus dedos seguramente es más maravilloso lo que haces con tu… ahh- No pudo terminar su frase pues Ramón había sacado sus dedos de su interior, motivo por el cual ella arrugo las cejas. –Yo estaba disfrutando eso.

-Pero aun es muy pronto- El se puso de pie, se quito los zapatos y pantalones dejando al descubierto su hombría. -¿Quieres esto verdad?- El señalaba a su miembro.

-Aja completo, aunque es más grande de lo que recuerdo, ¿seguro que entrara?- Ella lo miraba de forma divertida, pero el tenia otra cosa en mente, volvió a la cama y ella al instante se le acerco, el la abrazo y la pego contra la pared, se aseguro de tenerla bien aprisionada, después tomo una de las piernas de ella y se la llevo arriba de su hombro, su miembro se restregaba en la entrada de ella y sin dudar un momento más la penetro, de un solo movimiento entro hasta el fondo y comenzó a chocar sus caderas con las de ella, la troll lo abrazaba del cuello enterrando ahí su rostro, mientras su otra mano recorría el pecho del troll, ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, sus montes chocaban con el pecho desnudo de su compañero, no podía aguantar más aquello, el placer que recibía era demasiado, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo más cerca, quería tomar todo de el, los ojos rosados volvieron a ser rojos y en ese preciso instante lo beso, aquel beso era diferente, pues mientras exploraban la boca del otro Ramón sentía que poco a poco las energías se le acababan, sabía perfectamente a que se debía, cerró los ojos y espero a que terminara.

Al separarse la troll lo miro y noto al instante las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque el otro tenía un parche igualmente se podían apreciar algo de esas marcas.

-Parece que no pudiste mantener tu promesa.- El bajo la mirada pues sentía que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento amor pero eres irresistible, como premio por darme el mejor orgasmo y por romper mi promesa te consentiré a ti- El se fue alejando de ella hasta caer boca arriba en la cama, todo su cuerpo lo sentía pesado.

-Más vale que no intentes nada- Ella se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla.

-Esta vez es en serio, te recompensare.- La troll acaricio su mejilla y procedió a sentarse en su abdomen. –Ahora yo te hare gritar a ti.- Poppy sonrió mientras se elevaba un poco e introducía el miembro de su querido Ramón dentro de ella, dio unos brinquitos para ajustarse a su tamaño y que este llegara lo mas dentro posible.

-Eso lo veremos- Ramón luchaba por mantenerse despierto, parpadeando a cada momento.

-You’re so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be the angel?- Ella comenzó a cantar mientras sus manos las apoyaba en el abdomen del troll. –Your touch magnetizing, feels like i am floating, leaves my body glowing- Poppy comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los brazos del troll. –They say be afraid, you´re not loke the others, futuristic lover, different DNA, they don´t understand you, you´re from a whole other world, a different dimensión, you open my eyes, and i´m ready to go lead me into the light- ella deslizo todo su cuerpo encima de el quedando al final recostada sobre su pecho y cerca de su cuello –Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me- Poppy le robo un beso corto en loslabios para después continuar cntando. –Infect me whit your loving fill me whit your poison.- Al separarse acaricio una de sus mejillas –Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim ready for abduction- Siguió tarareando el resto de la canción mientras se enderezaba y pasaba una mano por su cabellera rosa, su tarareo tenía otra función, pues se movía al ritmo de este, paro al escuchar los gruñidos que su compañero emitía y en cambio inicio un recorrido de besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello en el cual se quedo olfateándolo, pues el aroma que el desprendía simplemente le encantaba, el reacciono y la tomo de la cintura, lentamente se enderezo hasta quedar sentado en la cama ella lo abrazo con sus piernas entrelazándolas y acercándolo más ya que aun con todo ese contacto no era suficiente para ella, el Lord enterró su cara en el pecho de la troll, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras sentía como él la llenaba con su esencia.

Al sentir que Ramón se separaba de ella, tomo una de las almohadas que estaban cerca y la puso detrás de él para que se recostara, la troll de ojos rojos se separo de su amo y se arrodillo enfrente de el, paso su lengua por sus labios, con una de sus manos tomo el miembro de su compañero y lo llevo a su boca, primero degusto la punta para después llevárselo todo por completo, su lengua iba desde la base hasta la punta, el troll solo se podía aferrar a las sabanas tratando de no gritar por el placer que ella le provocaba, esta vez se vino en la boca de ella, quien sin importarle mucho se trago la sustancia, se relamió los labios para limpiar el resto que había quedado en sus comisuras para después subirse al pecho de el y ahí acostarse mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-No te perdono del todo pero estamos a mano.- El acaricio el cabello de ella mientras observaba como se acurrucaba en su pecho, el aprovecho que ella se encontraba con la guardia baja y de su cabellera saco una especie de jeringa y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar inserto la aguja en su brazo, al instante el liquido viajo por su cuerpo causando que cerrara sus parpados más rápido y cayera profundamente dormida, Ramón aventó la jeringa al piso y tomo a su amada en sus brazos, tomo la sabana para taparlos a ambos y se quedo con ella mientras acariciaba su espalda, su mirada estaba vacía pero de un momento a otro lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, las limpio de inmediato para después ponerse de pie, mientras se vestía miraba de reojo a la troll que dormía profundamente sobre la cama, cubierta por las sabanas rojas, al ponerse el guante que le faltaba se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Algún día volverás a ser como eras antes. Lo prometo- Acaricio su rostro y abandono la habitación, al salir uno de sus guardias le hablo.

-Mi señor, debería dejar de hacer las visitas, cada día ella lo consume, si sigue asi se quedara sin energía y entonces…- Sabia perfectamente que debía tener las ojeras más marcadas, ya que solo en ese estado uno que otro de sus guardias se atrevía a hablarle.

-No pedí tu opinión, limítate a cumplir tu trabajo.- Paso una mano por su cabellera mientras miraba fríamente al soldado.

-Pero Mi lord…

-Te he dado una orden, o acaso ¿quieres desafiarme?

-No mi señor, me disculpo por mi imprudencia.

Caminaba de regreso a la cabina principal para dar órdenes y seguir con aquel juego de ser el malo, pero cada paso que daba sentía una pesadez enorme, se recargo en una de las paredes de la nave mientras miraba hacia el piso, después de unos segundos una gota cayó al suelo, se percato que estaba volviendo a llorar pero esta vez no podía controlarse, uso sus manos para limpiarse pero nuevas lagrimas salían, miro hacia arriba como si al hacer eso encontraría la solución a sus problemas, el no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, debía cumplir sus objetivos, se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentado, saco la jeringa de su cabellera y la analizo, como odiaba hacerle eso pero era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo, sino la sedaba ella misma se destruiría, la energía que le quito no era mucha pero si la suficiente como para escapar de ahí y si eso pasaba crearía un caos en todo el universo, aun le costaba trabajo creer que eso estaba pasando, el recordaba a su amada de ojos rosados, no rojos, ellos eran la prueba de que ya no era la misma de antes, el trabajo de purificadora de energía había costado muy caro, si el universo estaba a salvo y en equilibrio pero no se podía decir lo mismo de ella, si tan solo él lo hubiera previsto, si la hubiera convencido de renunciar antes nada de lo que estaba viviendo ahora habría pasado, pero la tragedia no era solo esa, ella había dado a luz a gemelos pero por la inestabilidad de energía ellos también salieron perjudicados, uno absorbiendo la negatividad y el otro perdido en una dimensión diferente, apretó el utensilio en su mano y se puso de pie, no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, debía arreglar las cosas, al recobrar su compostura siguió su camino, al entrar a la habitación sus guardias lo abordaron al instante.

-Señor, hemos detectado a Ícaro, al parecer está peleando contra Tebras- Por fuera ni se inmuto, pero por dentro su corazón latía rápidamente, sus hijos y los de ella se habían encontrado pero no de la manera más amigable.

-El podrá arreglárselas solo- Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a su silla donde comenzó a analizar los datos que se proyectaban enfrente de el, tenía que dirigir un imperio, destruir cualquier fuente que pudiera alimentar la inestabilidad de su esposa y por ultimo un hijo al cual presentarse, cerró los ojos mientras susurraba. –Luzbel nuestro encuentro está cerca.


End file.
